sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare
This is the alter ego and Night form of Luxsolis Lycalo. The wolfbat may appear to be harmless and innocent; however, as the sun sets and the moonlight gleams on him, he takes on a monstrous form, a perfect combination of Vampire Bat, and Werewolf. Appearance He grows seven inches in height and forty-five pounds from his huge increase in muscle mass. His hands and feet grow to the point his gloves and shoes are destroyed. His pants become black and the bottom of his pant legs become torn as well. Ironically, these restore to normal after the transformation. His fur becomes a long and shaggy jet black. His ears become more narrow and face outwards. The fur on his stomach, muzzle and the tip of his tail become a dark gray color. His arms and inner ears/wings are now gray. His now jet black wings grow far larger and become demonic in appearance; sporting an almost reptilian-like look with four evenly separated spikes protruding from the bottom. Dark claws form from each of his fingertips and all of his teeth become long and pointed. His pupils and irises vanish and his eyes become a soulless glowing red. Abilities Luxsolis loses all intelligence and speaks with grunts, growls and other primitive noises. His physical strength is eight times greater than his other self, able to dent thin metal with ease. Thicker materials take time to dent. With his teeth, he can take a nasty bite, able to effortlessly penetrate flesh and possibly damage bone. His lower jaw also gains the ability to unhinge for a more lethal bite. His highly durable claws are only moderately sharp, but it's his strength that makes them deadly. He can easily tear through a tree trunk, but thicker materials such as steel and metal take effort to cut through. His speed on foot and in flight are doubled, meaning on foot he can reach 120 mph, and while flying, he can reach speeds up to 280 mph for seemingly limitless amounts of time. His wings can even be used to squeeze his prey to death. His skin becomes rock hard, granting him increased durability. Although a small amount of heavy attacks or several small ones can bring this monster down, the healing factor he has allows him to recover from injury rather quickly. His senses are heightened dramatically as well, able to see, hear and smell far better than Luxsolis. His Night Vision is replaced with Infrared Vision and his Echolocation is added with an ear-splitting Sonic Scream. He becomes a mindless beast who only has one objective; and that is to feed his hunger. Unlike Vampires or Werewolves, his victims don’t convert and are simply wounded or worst. Weaknesses This unstoppable monster does have a couple drawback. If he isis deprived of blood and goes long enough without feeding his hunger, his body will begin to shut down and eventually enter a comatose state. Being a mindless beast, he isn't much of a strategic fighter, preffering to quickly charge at a foe and overpower them with quick and deadly combos using his fangs and claws. If enough evil is committed by this monster, Luxsolis will gain willpower strong enough to possibly control this beast for a short amount of time. Exposure to the sun does not kill him but rather transform him to normal by shrouding him in a blinding white aura. Trivia * Luxsolis emerges the next morning and remembers everything he did the following night. * Luxsolis has been able to keep this beast concelaed for two years Category:Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Were-Creatures Category:Spiritual Characters